


A Little Challenge

by TDF102



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDF102/pseuds/TDF102
Summary: Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi decided to go to a cafe on a date and a chance to bond. There, Kaede suggest they try a little activity she heard about.It can't be that bad right?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	A Little Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A friend on Instagram told me to write out this idea I had and post it here! It my first time writing fan-fiction in a LONG time. This is my favorite OTP3 and it doesn't get that much attention. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

“....Kaede, are you sure this is something others do?” Shuichi said, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his golden hair girlfriend.

“Of course it is Saihara~chan, Kayayaday would never tell a lie just so she can have an excuse to drag us around outside.” Kokichi said, having his signature smirk on. “Then again, she might just want to show the whole town her new boy toys~."

In response to that, Kaede elbowed his arm with her signature puffy face. Partly for the comment, and partly for saying her name wrong on purpose. “You jerk, you're just mad I took you out of that cave you called a room. You need sunlight, you're not a vampire.”

“How would you know?” he pouted 

“You do realize you need vitamin D right?”

“Waaaaah Saihara~chan! Kaede~chan being mean to m-me! Be a g-good boyfriend and save me!” Kokichi cried, Kaede and Shuichi rolling their eyes playfully as the crocodile tears they were so used to. Kokichi stopped not even a second later and yawned bored “oooookay, I’m done now. Now what are we supposed to do then little miss sunshine?”

The trio were in a small cafe, sitting at one of the tables. Kaede had texted the two boys that she had found an activity they could do online that could bring them closer. It had been about a month since the three had decided to be in a poly relationship, and trying to find an activity to do for a date for a couple of three were…. few and far between to say the least. Mostly do to the fact people would give them odd or weirded out looks when they try. And if those people were noisy and questioned it, they either looked at them with disgust or called them cruel names. 

So when Kaede suggested they do something at the coffee shop, they figured why not. People won’t question and just figure they're just a bunch of friends hanging out and having fun, and they can avoid any unpleasant confrontations. 

There was also the case of helping Kaede and Kokichi bonding together. The teasing the two did earlier made Shuichi chuckle at their antics. He was happy they were getting along a lot better than before. The two used to butt heads like they were, as Tsumigi called it, “Two love interests trying to be the end game couple with the main character in an anime!”

Shuichi will admit, was a bit oblivious to their crushes on him and their rivalry at the time. And he was happy to hear that the two decided to reconcile and stop being petty rivals to each other on their own. It was after the two started getting along, that Shuichi noticed his little crush had started to bloom to love, and he realized he loved both of them. 

Unfortunately when he realized that, his anxiety and doubts started to cave in on him. When Kaede and Kokichi confessed to him at the same time, he ended up breaking down. He told them that he fell in love with both of them, but believed he was not worth their time since he couldn’t give them the attention and love they deserved. He remember crying, telling them they both deserve someone better, someone who will love only them, how he’s broken and-

Then he remembers them hugging him and telling him reassuring words, telling him he wasn’t broken, and just calming him down as he cried. He remembers them sitting down for a while as he calmed down, and their discussion after that. The discussion that led to all three of them being the couple he is today.

Shuichi honestly still doesn’t think he deserves them sometimes, others might agree with what he was saying and left disgusted with him.

He was glad Kaede and Kokichi weren’t like others. 

Kaede clapped her hands smiling “Well you see boys, we're going to do…a try each other's drinks challenge!”

Both boys in the table blinks.

“....a what?” Shuichi said.

“Well we order our drinks, so we swap them with each other and try them out!” Kaede chirps happily “You and Kokichi try each other drinks, then me and you, then me and Kokichi! We each get to see what kind of taste the others have! Sound fun huh?”

Kokichi snickers a bit “Where did you get that idea from? Momota chan?”

“No, from Angie.” 

“Ok, now we should worry. An idea coming from “do you know our lord and savoir Atua” is bound to have some kind of catch." Kokichi pouted.

“Kokichi.” Shuichi said, though he won’t admit that Kokichi does have a point. Angie's ideas do tend to be on the more, well… worrying side of things. He still remembers her asking for a pint of their blood around the time they first met. But this seemed safe enough.

“Relax, she found this idea on the internet.” Kaede said, doing her puffy face, which Shuichi thought was cute. 

“Well, this sounds fun. Let's do it.” Shuichi smiled.

“Oh right, I game, bring it on baby” Kokichi laughs “This is going to be a piece of cake!”

****

Shuichi could tell Kokichi instantly regretted saying that, and so did he. He had ordered his regular coffee, bitter and black with no sweeteners of any kind added to it. He gave it to Kokichi, and the boy gave Shuichi his. As he looked down at the cup, he saw Kokichi had ordered hot chocolate.

Though it looked more like a mountain of sugar then what it usually supposed to look like. Lots of whip cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate flakes, marshmallows, and is that powder sugar? Shuichi wondered if Kokichi made the hot chocolate like this just to mess with him and Kaede.

Though if this is how he normally drinks his hot chocolate, that would explain a lot about the boy's hyperactive nature.

“...You know what, this challenge is too boring for me. I’m going to leave and create chaos with my organization” Kokichi frowned looking at his drink. Kokichi had always claimed he hated the bitter drink, but Shuichi figured Kokichi is just being over dramatic again. It can’t be that bad right?

“Oh? I thought you said this was a piece of cake Kokichi.” Kaede said with a smirk, payback for the teasing from earlier. “Oh is the supreme leader of evil scared of a little challenge hmm?”   
  


Kokichi blinked for a bit before making a huge gasp “W-what? M-Me? Ha, never in your life Kayaday. I’m not scared of anything. I’m just covering up for our sweet cinnamon roll over there, he’s the one who's nervous.”

Shuichi faced flushed red “I-I’m not a cinnamon roll, how many times I gotta tell you two that. Also I'm just uh… surprise they can make something like this.”

“It may cost a bit extra, but you’ll be surprised at what custom drinks they can make you here.” Kokichi snickers “So uh...on the count of three then…?   
  


“Yeah…” Shuichi said, slightly questioning if he would need a hospital thanks to all the sugar.

“Ok boys, 1….2….3!” Kaede said as the two drank each other drinks…

…. And instantly regretted it as their faces scrunched up and put the drinks down as they cough or gag. Sugar, that was the only way Shuichi could describe the taste, pure sugar. He wondered if Kokichi also added something to the drink itself instead of just the toppings. Shuichi might not be the biggest fan of sweets, but this will make him not eat or drink anything sweet for the next week.

….except cinnamon rolls, he loves those too much. He is not one he swears-

“Ew! Saihara~chan, how can you drink this stuff!” Kokichi said, sticking his tongue out and shaking his head “It's so bitter! No human being can drink this! You didn’t even add milk did you?”   
  


“I could tell you the same thing. How can you drink this and not have a heart attack Kokichi?” Shuichi said, wishing he bought a water bottle along with his drink. 

“Because it tastes good! It has flavor and variety!” Kokichi huffs as Kaede was giggling covering her mouth.

“You two are so silly.” She giggles as Kokichi huffs.

“Well then, it's your turn little miss sunshine” Kokichi said, giving her Shuichi coffee “Suffer the same fate by drinking the bitter taste from hell!”

“Ok ok you little gremlin. It’s times like this you act like a grumpy kitten.” Kaede said, handing Shuichi her own drink, a strawberry latte.

“At least I’m a cute kitten.” He said sticking his tongue out and winking.

Shuichi looked down at Kaedes drink. A strawberry latte, simple, it can not be as bad as Kokichi sugar coco. It had whip cream, but a lot less than the previous beverage.

….Though it did concern him a bit to notice it was a bit too pink then most strawberry lattes he has seen before.

“Ok, ready, 1… 2… 3!” Kaede repeated as they both drank the beverages.

And it was a repeat of last time as they both had scrunched up faces right away and cough setting down their drinks.

The last one was pure sugar, this one was just pure strawberry flavor. It was way too strong, he swore he could only taste the strawberry syrup in that cup.

“Ok… Kokichi right, Shuichi you might have a problem” Kaede said pouting and coughing a little “This is way too bitter to be consumed by anyone, or at least anyone alive.”

“See I told you!” Kokichi said smirking proud.

“Well your’s isn’t that far off Kaede '' Shuichi pouted “I think you put way too much well… strawberries, that's all I can taste. None of the latte.”

“Huh? No it doesn’t, it tastes fine to me.” Kaede said, genuinely confused.

“Well now I’m curious, come on give me!” Kokichi said grinning ear to ear “It can’t be any worse than Shuichi drink from hell.” 

“It's not that bad…” Shuichi pouted more as Kaede took Kokichi hot chocolate and Kokichi took her strawberry latte.

Rinse and repeat, they both put their drinks down immediately after one sip.

“Ack! Kokichi seriously?” Kaede said frowning and shaking her head “How many times do you drink this? This is definitely some kind of health code violation. So much sugar in one drink can’t be legal!”

“Oh bite me! Besides, it was way better than your pure strawberry extract drink right here!” Kokichi said pointing at her drink “I mean, I kinda get it, maybe if it was grape flavored it would be better… actually, is there grape flavored latte? If so, maybe I should try what you're doing to see if it works with the best flavor out there…” Kokichi mused as he took out his phone to search.

“Hey at least mine actually has flavor, not like Shuichi coffee of extreme bitterness” She said puffy face. 

“Yeah, we know “expresso cures your depresso” Saihara~chan, but seriously you can’t be human and say that coffee that bitter is good.” Kokichi said hands behind his head with a cocky grin.

“Hey, it helps me stay awake. And I won’t get sugar rushes or crashes like your drinks probably gave me!” Shuichi said as they all pause and looked at each other.

…. And slowly started to laugh together.

“... All three of us have terrible taste don’t we?” Shuichi chuckles out. 

“Oh yeah.” Kaede agreed.

“No lie there, nope! Nishishishi!” Kokichi letting out his signature laugh, the one Shuichi thought was cute.

“Well, at least we all can have terrible taste together right?” Kaede said giggling “Just something we all have in common.”

“Yeah… it is.” Shuichi said as they all laughed a little more. Enjoying each other's company, forgetting about any worries or ignoring any stares the other customers may give them. None of that mattered to them right now.

All that mattered to them right now was that they were happy together, and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? Did you enjoy it? Tell me in the comments below! Also please no ship hate, I just wrote this cause I thought it was cute and it was fun. Have a nice day!


End file.
